Carol Peletier (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Carol Peletier (TV Series). TV Series Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Carol_1x03TITTF.jpg 1x03 laughter.jpg Twd103-002521.jpg Twd103 0726.jpg Carol Ironing.jpg Episode-3-Shane-Ed-Ladies-760.jpg "Vatos" Season one carol peletier.png Walking dead season 1 episode 4 vatos (6).png Twd104 1019.jpg Carol_Sophia_1x04.jpg Sophia, Carol, Carl, and some guy.JPG Carol Vatos aisjadca.PNG Carol Vatos asjodsad.PNG Walking dead season 1 episode 4 vatos.png "Wildfire" 9a7c8 o-the-walking-dead-q-a-with-melissa-mcbride-carol.jpg tumblr mqg71xIJGS1rkoxhxo1 500.jpg Carol (Wildfire).jpg Twd 0179.jpg TWD wildfire.jpg Meeting.jpg Episode105-morales-family.jpg Rick Grimes Before Shooting Practise.jpg Some people in group on cars.jpg Episode-5-Group-CDC-760.jpg "TS-19" 1x06-TS-19-the-walking-dead-21026853-900-506.jpg 1x06-TS-19-the-walking-dead-21027110-900-506.jpg Carol5.jpg Carol and grenade.jpg Ts-19.jpg Andrew-Lincoln-Laurie-Holden-Melissa-McBride-and-Sarah-Wayne-Callies-in-THE-WALKING-DEAD-Episode-1 06-TS-19.jpg Twd_0418.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-20h07m03s22.png Season 2 CarolCastPhoto2.jpg Carol 310x175.jpg "What Lies Ahead" Carolhh.jpg Carol, sophia, lori and carl.jpg tumblr_lz1odjTJlX1r7lk3vo1_500.jpg Carol&Lori under car.jpg Sophia and Carol.png Group 2x01.jpg Thumbnail.jpg ThumbnailCAT3O7TV.jpg Walking dead what lies ahead.jpg "Bloodletting" WD2020510.jpg Daryl.S2.2.png "Save the Last One" TWD10.png TWD6.png "Cherokee Rose" Groups meet up.png Otis' funeral.png Beth placing rocks on Otis' funeral.JPG Carol and Shane Ep 4.jpg 2x04-Cherokee-Rose-the-walking-dead-28028462-1280-720.jpg 2x04-Cherokee-Rose-the-walking-dead-28028499-1280-720.jpg "Chupacabra" WD2050049.jpg 2x05 Flashback.jpg WD2050247.jpg Kitchen cooking.png tumblr_lyfpdqllZK1r4x64vo1_500.png "Secrets" tumblr_lyfqeultYw1r4x64vo1_500.png "Pretty Much Dead Already" Betcarol.png T-Dog and Carol.jpg Caryl.PNG Tumblr m1bojv9HFF1r6h0sj.jpeg Rick Carol Daryl.PNG TWD201-5.jpg Twd-s2-melissa-mcbride-norman-reedus.jpg DDixon&CarolTWD.png PrettyMuchDeadAlreadyShaneSprint.png Episode-7-rick-walker-daryl-shane.jpg Episode-7-firing-line.jpg Group start ep. 7.jpg Episode-7-daryl.jpg Episode-7-shane-carl.jpg Sophia death.jpg Group end ep.6.jpg "Nebraska" Carol RV.jpg tve89254-20120212-2476.jpg Capture62-600x329.jpg "Triggerfinger" Rodents.jpg 0_-_copy.jpg Carol and Patricia.png "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Carolcrazy.jpg Carol talking to Daryl.JPG Carol Daryl Carl.JPG Carol and Andrea 2x11.jpg Episode-11-rick-daryl.jpg 419521 187492841362173 100003043748674 300101 1369333938 n.jpg "Better Angels" WD212 0089.jpg Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia, Maggie, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Rick, Carol, Andrea, Daryl.jpg "Beside the Dying Fire" WD213_0839.jpg Survivors.jpg Episode-13-carol-daryl.jpg Episode-13-group-highway.jpg WD213 1645.jpg Rick grimes and Lori.png Rick and group1.png Hershel telling the group to stop panicking.JPG Beth middle.png Infected!.jpg Glenn angry at Rick.JPG Darylncarol.jpg Carol Beside the dying fire.png Season 3 Carolportrait.jpg TWD-S3-BW-Carol.jpg Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg "Seed" BanTVCaroll.png Carol.S3.1.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.27.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.55.png Untitled3-1.jpg TWD S3 - Carol.png Daryl and Carol p s3, 1.png Carol and Beth.JPG Rick Walk.jpg Seed.20.png Seed.15.png Carl Beth Carol.JPG Carol and Lori in cell.JPG Lori Carol Beth.JPG Carol and Daryl Moment.JPG Carol Badass.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m54s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h07m49s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h04m09s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h02m53s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h59m07s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-13h58m39s253.png Seed.38.png Caroldaryl.png Caroldaryl2.jpg Thewalkingdeads03e01720.jpg TWD GP 301 0509 0510.jpg Seed.51.png Seed.50.png Seed.49.png Seed.54.jpg Seed.57.png Seed.56.png Seed.55.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.42.png Tumblr maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1 500.jpg Riot Gear 3.jpg Carol Beth Rick.JPG Beth Carl and the group.JPG CarolDaryl (Seed).PNG "Sick" Season three carol peletier.jpg TWD GP 302 0524 0083.jpg Hershel getting medical treatment.JPG Carol and Lori medical treatment.JPG Carol and Glenn.JPG Ep3 Emergency.jpg Carol Lori Beth.JPG The group waiting for hershel.JPG The group treating Hershel.JPG Carol....png The others hearing prisoners.JPG Canterbury C-Section Walker.png Carol-disecting.jpg "Killer Within" CarolP.png Carolscreaming-1.jpg Carolkillerwithin-1.jpg Killerwithinlaugh.png TWD 1060.jpg T-Dog and Carol shoot.JPG Carol and T-Dog running away.JPG Carol leaving T-Dog.JPG Carol looking at Hershel.JPG Killer Within.8.png Twd304-001365.jpg Carol Killer Within.jpg TWDS3E04_03.jpg A6 TcboCIAELkAu.png Killer Within.10.png "Hounded" Twd306-003125.jpg TWD BT 306 0717 0200.jpg "When the Dead Come Knocking" WD307HD 0371.jpg The_Walking_Dead_S03E07_1080p_Rick_Carol.jpg Twd307-001104.jpg "Made to Suffer" Carol Peletier (Made to Suffer).png Twd308-001105.jpg "The Suicide King" BanCarolTSK.png Walking-Dead-309-17.jpg TWD The Suicide King.jpg Tyreeseaxelcarolrickglenncarlmaggiesashabethhershel.png Carolglennrickmaggiehershelbethaxel.png Carolbethrickcarlhershel.png TWD-Episode-309-Main-590.jpg Carolbeth.png Twd309-001876.jpg TWD 1102.jpg 640px-TWD 1521.jpg "Home" Carol Peletier (Home).png 640px-WD310HD 0926.jpg 640px-Twd310-002687.jpg H.5.png H.2.png carol1.png carol2.png carolandaxel1.png carolandaxel2.png carolandaxel3.png carolwithgun1.png carolwithgun2.png Carol_Axel_Home.jpg Axel_HumanShield_2.jpg 800px-TWDS3E10 37.jpg Home Promo Pic 3.jpg Home Pic Promo 1.jpg "I Ain't a Judas" Carol Peletier (I Ain't a Judas).png CarolAAJ.png Carol I ain't a judas 2.JPG Carol I ain't a judas 3.JPG Carol I ain't a judas 4.JPG Carol listening to Beth.JPG Thegroup.jpg JudasMain.png TWD GP 311 0921 0037.jpg Twd311-000905~0.jpg Carolandreahug.png Carol I ain't a judas.JPG "Arrow on the Doorpost" CarolAotD.png CarolTTL.png Carol listening to Rick's Speech.JPG .png Carol_Peletier_AotD.jpg Beth being noticable because she's wearing bright colored clothing.JPG Rick telling the group about the governor.JPG We-Are-Going-to-War.jpg "This Sorrowful Life" Carol2 (This Sorrowful Life).jpg Carol (This Sorrowful Life).png "Welcome to the Tombs" Daryl michonne.jpg Welcometombs3.jpg Tombs Carol.jpg Carolbethcarl.png Bethkilledwalker.png AMCpicWttT9.png Fullscreen capture 472013 105821 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 472013 105743 PM.bmp.jpg 9kOjOJc.gif Twd-open-with-carol-daryl.jpg Tumblr inline mkplkhxqlU1qz4rgp.jpg Twd-open-with-carol-daryl.jpg Season 4 CarolCastPhoto4.jpg 599317_640263005995104_971188439_n.jpg tumblr_n2wdb99XEO1r53hkno1_500.jpg Mgid uma content mtv.jpeg|Tyreese and Carol Terminus Promotional "30 Days Without An Accident" Carol 4x01.png Carol 30 Days Class 2.jpg 0012.jpg S4T knife school.png CarolDaryl (S4X1).jpg S4T Carol and Daryl.png 4x01 Daryl,Patrick and Carol.jpg Kids.png Carol 30 Days Class.jpg Carol 01.png Carol 02.png Carol 03.png Carol 10.png Carol 11.png Carol 12.png "Infected" Carol Infected 2.JPG Carol Infected 3.JPG Carol Infected 4.JPG Carol Infected 5.JPG Carol Infected 6.JPG Carol Infected 7.JPG Carol Infected 8.JPG Carol Infected 9.JPG Carol Infected 10.JPG Carol Infected 11.JPG Carol Infected.JPG S4T Hershel Teaches.png Alert.jpg Carol402.jpg Carol talking to Carl about the kids parents.JPG CarolTriestosaveSamuels.jpg Carol Mika Lizzie Infected.jpg Carol Council Infected.jpg "Isolation" Carol (cropped2).jpg Carol afdjsas.PNG Carol asjdfsdas.PNG Carol fihfdsa.PNG Carol sahdifas.PNG Carol sduojssad.PNG Carol a dhjisafas.PNG Carol jdasdsa.PNG Carol saijdsadfsa.PNG Carol sajfdsaa.PNG Carol sadjisasad.PNG Carol sdjsadas.PNG Carol saifdas.PNG Carol asdhawsdas.PNG Carol auisdasdas.PNG Carol sfjdfdsa.PNG Carol sadjisadsa.PNG Carol aijdsdasdsa.PNG Carol ajdsadasdas.PNG Carol sahdsadsaas.PNG Carol asdjasd.PNG Walking-Dead-4-03-04.jpg Carol (Isolation).jpg CarolDoingThangs.jpg S4T Carol P.png Carol.S4.1.png Screen Shot 2013-08-10 at 4.43.17 AM.png Rick Carol Water.jpg Carol Rick and Tyreese 4x03.jpg Carol and Jeanette.jpg ThCA39CX0V.jpg Rick Carol Isolation convo.jpg Carol water and drum.jpg Daryl Carol Council Isolation.jpg "Indifference" 60775380feb1c196a05583ea4901e2b3TWD404GP06190114-1383770999.jpg Carol Indif Banished.png Carol asdas.JPG Carol asdkas.JPG Carol asjdsa.JPG Carol ksa.JPG Carol sapdsa.JPG Carol sidsa.JPG Carol sjda.JPG Carol asdasd.JPG Carol sdaasdasde.JPG Carol sdas.JPG Carol&Rick404.jpg Carol404(1).jpg Rick&Carol404.jpg Carol404(2).jpg Karen, Carol sjadosa.JPG the-walking-dead-indifference-2.jpg the-walking-dead-season4-episode4-indifference-carol-car.jpg the-walking-dead-indifference-carol.jpg td-episode-404-poll-325.jpg Walking-dead-carol-banished.png The-walking-dead-4x04-critica-pic3.jpg TWD_404_GP_0620_0171-710x400.jpg Thewalkingdead0404-1485.jpg "Inmates" Carol 410.png Carol Inmates Box.png Ty&co..jpg CarolandJudithInmates.jpg Inmates Ty Carol and Kids.png "The Grove" CarolBanny1.jpg CarolTV Crop.png TWD-Episode-414-Main-590.jpg 600px-TWDS4E14 11.jpg CarolTheGroveShoot.jpg 600px-TWDS4E14 01.jpg Carolshootinglizzie.PNG Mikaandcarol414.png Thegrove8.jpg Thegrove6.jpg Thegrove4.jpg Thegrove3.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2l51e6LvC1skuch4o2 1280.jpg 1926789 1388910378000529 385387808 n.jpg Carolthegrove.png 600px-TWDS4E14 04.jpg Th14.png "A" EpisodeA.06.jpg EpisodeA.07.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries